The Start of Something New
by Apollogirl101
Summary: Calypso is a poor girl with a passion for writing. Leo is a performer with a kind heart. When these two collide will the realize that they were made for each other? Will Calypso finally publish her first book? Will she trust Leo with her heart? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, so this is a new story and I hope that you enjoy it! Disclaimer I own none of the original characters. **

**-Apollogirl101**

**Calypso's POV**

Everything that I ever wanted was a perfect relationship. Being me I'll never find it. I'll never find that one boy who will treat me right, treat me like a princess, and treat me like the only girl in the world. Is that too much to ask for? Is it too much to dream of? For now I will continue on with my life of a normal poor girl who works at the coffee shop and doesn't have enough money for anything. Waiting for the day for my prince in shining armor to come and sweep me off my feet.

As I walk to the coffee shop because my feet are my only source of transportation. Someone bumps into me and I drop my papers for the story I was writing.

"I'm sorry maybe next time you will pay attention to where you're walking." The stranger says rudely and continues on. I kneel to collect the papers.

"Oh hey let me help you." Another stranger says. I look up to see a guy with curly black hair and beautiful dark brown eyes. He is wearing dark blue jeans a white T-shirt with a leather jacket to top it off. He carries a guitar case on his back. I slowly stand up as does he.

"Thanks umm…" I start.

"Leo." He finishes as he reaches his hand out.

"Leo," I say taking his hand and shaking it.

"And you are?"

"Late for work." I say and start walking.

"Wait!" he says running to catch up. "What's your name?"

"Calypso." I say while continuing to walk.

"Can I call you Callie?"

"Sure but this will probably be the last time we ever see each other." I say as I turn and stop in front of the coffee shop.

"Well, if you gave me your number maybe we could meet again?" He takes out a pen and small piece of paper and scribbles something on it. A few seconds later her hands it to me. "Look, I'm also running late but here's my number. Give me a call if you want to hang out, get to know each other. I would definitely love to see your name on the cover of a book someday." He winks and turns to go. I feel my face warm up. I put the paper in my pocket and walk into the coffee shop. I enter the coffee shop and walk around the counter and go into the back room and put my stuff in my locker and grab my apron and tie it around my waist.

"Cal!" a familiar voice says as I walk behind the counter and take my place at the cash register. "Who were you talking to?"

"Just some guy, he helped me pic up my papers after some jerk knocked them out of my hand." I say to my friend Amber.

"Oh, he was cute." Amber winks at me and turns to take inventory. I roll my eyes. I do my work as usual which consists of taking orders for costumers at the cash register, cleaning tables after costumers leave, and other little jobs. Then as soon as I finish up the last table I realize that it is lunch time and we are closed for the next 1 and half hour. I grab my jacket, purse and my writing. I head to the cheap restaurant about a block down. It's my favorite place to go and they even play live music sometimes. I walk in and see the owner walking towards me.

"Cal! There's my girl." There's one thing you should know, my uncle owns the place. My uncle has taken care of me since I was 7 when my parents passed away due to a car crash. This is one reason I walk instead of drive places. My uncle has offered me a car but I refuse.

"Uncle Max." I hug him.

"How's it going Ginger?" I roll my eyes at the nickname. He calls me Ginger because of my hair color, I have an odd hair color, my mom had blonde and my dad brown so mine is just random.

"Great. I'm going to my normal booth. Can you tell George that I want the usual?"

"Of course Ginger." He walks off and greets costumers on the way. I make my way to my normal booth in the corner. I pull out my papers and start to write.

Writing is all I do. At my small apartment I have tons of notebooks in my office, papers everywhere. Writing has been my way to escape the world. I haven't thought of publishing because I don't think they are that good. Amber reads them all the time and says I should, even uncle Max thinks so. So I started one and can't find the perfect one to publish.

"Okay guys, today we have a very special guest New York's very own Leo Valdez performing his own _On My Mind __**(A/N: Cody Simpson owns this.)**_

_I'm sleeping through the day_

_I'm trying not to fade_

_But every SINGLE night_

_I've just been lying awake_

_Cause I, I can't get you off my mind_

As I watch I recognize the face from this morning. I smile and turn my head to avoid eye contact. I try to continue writing but I can't help but look at him singing on stage. I start to find his black curls attractive.

_Give me the chance to love you_

_I'll tell you the only reason why_

_Cause you are on my mind_

_I gotta know you feel it_

_What do you see when you close your eyes_

_Cause you are on my mind_

_You're on my mind_

_You're on my mind all day and night, oh_

_Cause you are on my mind_

As soon as he ends he makes eye contact with me. I turn away.

"Thanks everyone, I'll be here next week so don't miss it." I watch him walk off stage. He hands his guitar to a blonde boy with electric blue eyes, he whispers something to him and they both look my way, I turn my head quickly. "Callie?"

"Hi, Leo" I say as he slips into the seat across from me. "What are you doing here."

"Performing what about you?" he smiles.

"I'm on my lunch break and my uncle runs the place so."

"You're Max's niece?"

"Yeah that's me."

"Cool, so what are you writing?" He asks as he takes the papers and begin reading.

"Oh nothing, it's not good anyway." I reach for the papers.

"Wait." He grabs my hand and puts it down on the table. "This is really good."

"Really," I ask.

"Yeah, ever consider publishing?" he lifts an eyebrow and looks at me.

"No, I never thought it was good enough."

"Well, it is. Anyway I have to run so I'll see you around." I take the papers as he hands them to me. "Oh, and by the way that would be a book I would buy." He says and then turns on his heal and walks back to the blonde and a girl with brown choppy hair and eyes that seem to change color. My uncle returns to me carrying a piece of pizza.

"Here Ginger." He says as he hands it to me.

"Thanks, umm I got to go, but umm I'll see you later Uncle Max." I take the pizza and my papers and go out the door. I eat and walk towards my apartment. I go to my office and call in to work and tell them something came up and I can't return. Then I continue writing my paper. My paper that would soon turn into my first book which I will eventually call _The Start of Something New._

**There we go with chapter 1. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and please feel free to PM if you have any suggestions and as always, leave a review, favorite or follow if you liked it. I will be continuing this story. **

**Until Next Time**

**-Apollogirl101**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here is chapter 2. **

**A special thanks to Cinthialeonzo23 for mentioning a character to add in to this story so that's what I'm going to do. **

**So please enjoy this chapter.**

**Until next time**

_**-Apollogirl101**_

**Calypso's POV**

The golden light of the sun shines through the curtains of my bedroom. I lay in my bed with one hand under the pillow and the other under my head. I think about yesterday, about the boy with the curly black hair and the dark brown eyes that make me melt inside. I need to see him again. I decide to finally get up. As I get ready for the day I put on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and my favorite flower tank top with a white jacket over it. I don't have work today so I decide I'd call Leo. So I dial the number he gave me yesterday.

_"Hello," a familiar voice says. It's the angelic voice of Leo Valdez._

_ "Umm, Hi Leo this is Calypso," I answer. I hear people talking in the background but I can't make out what they say._

_ "Oh, hey Callie." Someone calls his name in the background. "One second let me go somewhere less noisy." I sit on the couch and wait for him to start talking again. "Okay, so what's up?" _

_ "I have the day off, and if you're not doing anything I would love to hang out with you." I say._

_ "Actually today is perfect. My band and I have one performance later today so we could hang out and then you can come and watch." _

_ "Okay where should I meet you?"_

_ "I was actually heading to the park if you want to meet there." _

_ "Okay cool, see you then." _

_ "Bye Callie."_

_ "Bye." I hang up the phone._

I grab my purse that has a long strap and put it across my body and walk out grab my keys and head out. As I get to the elevator to go down someone else is already there. Someone I don't want to see.

"Hey Cal." My ex-boyfriend Adam says. I just look at him and then roll my eyes and press the button for the lobby. As soon as the doors close Adam pushes me into the wall.

"What the he—"he interrupts by putting pressing his lips against mine. I push him away. "Get away from me!"

"Look, I'm sorry for what I did to you."

"You mean for cheating on me," I fix my jacket and turn away from him. "You're not forgiven."

"Come on Cal." He puts his lips on my neck. I jab him with my elbow. "Ow what the fuc—"he is interrupted by a punch in the face. I look out the elevator doors to see who punched him.

"Omg!" I hug the person, it's a girl with long black hair tied into a braid. She wears dark blue skinny jeans and a sliver colored t-shirt. "Zoe, I didn't know you were coming."

"I wanted to surprise you." My sister says. She turns to face Adam who is holding his nose. "Don't you dare touch my sister ever again, or I will hunt you down." He nods and walks quickly out of the building. "So where are you headed?"

"I was going to meet a friend at the park." I smile and start walking. Zoe follows.

"Cool, mind if I tag along?" she asks.

"Sure," I answer as we walk towards the park. We walk and talk about my story. I tell her how I want to try and publish it into a book. Zoe agrees that I should. We keep talking until we get to the park. I scan the area for Leo. I find him and he turns and makes eye contact with me. I smile and wave.

"There he is." I point at the boy walking towards us. Zoe looks at him.

"Is he you're new boyfriend?" she looks at me with a questioning look.

"No. Were just friends." I say

"Callie!" Leo says as he stops in front of us. "Hi, I'm Leo." He holds his hand out towards Zoe. She hesitates for a second and then shakes his hand.

"Zoe, I'm Cal's sister. Well, half-sister." I smile at Leo. He smiles back. Zoe from me to Leo then back to me. "I'll be going, want to see Uncle Max while I'm in town." She turns on her heal and walks to the edge of the road and calls a taxi. I turn to Leo.

"So what's up Callie?" Leo says. We walk over to a picnic table. I sit on one side and Leo sits on the other.

"Not much, I was working on my story last night."

"Cool, do you have it with you?"

"No, I don't but maybe you could come over later and you could read it."

"Awesome."

"So, am I ever going to meet these band members?"

"You can meet them tonight." We talk for hours, we end up walking to a place to get lunch. We laugh, we hug and we smile. I find myself slowly falling in love with him. I tell myself that he is better than the rest of them. Better than Adam, who cheated on me, I tell myself that Leo is not going to cheat on me. Leo makes me feel something I've never felt with Adam. Leo is the start of something new.

_***Few Hours later* **_

I was sitting in a stool leaning against the bar, watching Leo as he is getting ready for his performance. Leo introduced me to his band members. The boy with blonde hair and electric blue eyes is Jason, he plays the guitar and sings back up. Piper is the girl with the choppy brown hair; she is the second main singer. Then there is a boy named Jake, he plays the drums and is also Leo's half-brother. They call themselves _The Heroes._ I smiled at that when he told me. I just sit and watch. Leo said that the song they are going to play is dedicated to me. So here I am sitting and waiting for them to perform. A guy goes up on stage up to the microphone.

"Okay, party people. This song is called _I Like That_ **(A/n: This belongs to Before You Exit. Check out the links at the bottom.)**

_You've got that smile, you've got it all_

_I know I'm right, you think I'm dead wrong_

_You've got that face_

_You've got that laugh_

_I know you're shy_

_And girl I like that _

_Can't find a mirror to see what I see in you_

_But I will follow you until you see it too_

_I know I can't help but love everything you do_

_But you can't see that and girl I like that_

_I, I, I, I like that_

_I, I, I, I like that_

_So take my world, just take it all_

_I'd cross the earth, to break YOUR free fall_

_I'd run the streets, to show you that_

_I'm so in love_

_And girl I like that_

_Can't find a mirror to see what I see in you_

_But I will follow you until you see it too_

_I know I can't help but love everything you do_

_But you can't see that and girl I like that_

_I'll be there when you don't know what you should do_

_If you heart breaks I'll be there to fix it too_

_I know I can't help but love everything you do_

_But you can't see that and girl I like that_

_I, I, I, I like that_

_I, I, I, I like that_

_You got glasses on_

_I, I like that_

_Sing this song_

_I, I like that_

_Girl it's on_

_I, I like that_

_I, I, I, I like that_

_No makeup on_

_I, I like that_

_Sing this song_

_I, I like that_

_Girl it's on_

_I, I like that_

_I, I, I, I like that_

_I, I, I_

_Can't find a mirror to see what I see in you_

_But I will follow you until you see it too_

_I know I can't help but love everything you do_

_But you can't see that and girl I like that_

_I'll be there when you don't know what you should do_

_If you heart breaks I'll be there to fix it too_

_I know I can't help but love everything you do_

_But you can't see that and girl I like that_

_But you can't see that and girl I like that_

_But you can't see that and girl I like that_

_I, I, I, I like that_

_I, I, I, I like that_

_I, I, I, I like that_

_I, I, I, I like that_

I clap and smile at Leo who looks at me. He smiles and steps of the stage and pushes through the crowd straight towards me…

**Sorry guys, I thought a cliff hanger would be great. I might be a little evil. Ha-ha just kidding, the cliff hanger is real though. **

**Before You Exit**

** I Like That Lyric Video - ** watch?v=5A0MKE3NJ2c

**Before You Exit YouTube page - ** user/BeforeYouExit

**Please check them out if you're interested. I love this band. I found them while searching YouTube one day and I love them now so yeah.**

**Until next time**

**-Apollogirl101**


End file.
